The Anniversary
by kcandsting
Summary: Slim comes to the rescue.


The Anniversary.

The sun reflected through the ranch window. Slim and Jonesy were finishing up their coffee alone at the breakfast table. Jess had gulped down his food, drank his coffee, dropped his dishes in the dishpan and silently headed out the door towards the barn.

What's up with my boy, Jonesy shook his head.

"Not sure, had another one of his bad dreams last night. You were right to insist that he sleep in Andy's bunk and move Andy to my room. Think he would have scared the boy last night with all his lashing out."

"His eyes are as dark as I have ever seen em Slim and he has that haunted look he had when he first arrived. Woulda thought he'd gotten over that by now and tell us what's spooking him!" Did he get a letter or a telegram to set him off again?"

"Not that I know of. Guess he's not ready to talk about it Jonesy, give him time, you know Jess he is a private man."

"Too private if you ask me." Jonesy retorted pushing himself up from the table to start the dishes. Slim stood, shoved his chair under the table, grabbed his hat from the peg and headed for the barn. His long strides even longer in his haste. Slim entered the barn. "Jess."

Peering in the shadows he could see Jess sitting on a hay bale his elbows on his knees and hands running through his hair. Slim walked over sitting on the hay bale next to his friend. "Want to talk about it pard? You're not sleeping, your eyes look like you need toothpicks to hold em open. You know you can talk to me, won't go no further."

Jess lifted his head up his blue eyes taking in Slims' puzzled face. Slim placed his hand on Jess' shoulder giving a hard squeeze; then waited to see if the young cowboy would accept his touch or shrug him off. If he shrugged him off it was a good sign he wasn't ready to talk. During the year, Jess had been at the ranch he'd gotten to know his moods pretty well. The cowboy leaned into Slims' touch like he needed the strength Slim emanated.

"It's the anniversary, Slim." Jess choked out.

"Anniversary? I don't understand Jess, what anniversary?" Slim quietly asked.

"The fire Slim, it's been eleven years today. Eleven years today I lost my family cept for Francie."

Slim shifted so he was sitting on the bale of hay across from Jess. He reached across taking Jess into his grasp. He ran his fingers up and down Jess' arms in a soothing way.

Jess looked up at his friend, his blue eyes glassy. "You see Slim, when I landed here with you I was afraid of what you offered me. I was afraid of accepting a friend and loving Andy the way I do now. Afraid of how I'd starting thinking of Jonesy as an Uncle and the ranch as my home. All of you took me in and all I could l think of if it hurt so bad to lose one family, I don't think I could stand it again."

Slim let go of Jess and looked him in the eyes, "Jess, where would we go. There is always a chance we will lose a loved one, that's the hard part of loving. Would you rather be alone in the big open?" Slim ran his hand over his chin.

"I don't think I could live that way anymore Slim. I love having a home, a family to come home to, a warm bed and hot meals. Someone to care for me when I am sick. Until I landed here I never thought I would have that again."

There was the sound of a deep sigh in the barn. The men looked over to see Andy standing in the shadows listening to what Jess was saying. Andy ran over wrapping both arms around Jess, with tears in his eyes. Andy looked up into friend's face. "Jess I miss my parent's too. It's OK to be sad. It's like you tell me when I'm sad, they are here and he tapped his chest over his heart. Like you always tell me reckon it hurts here pard where it doesn't show. Remember when Dixie Howard died. You explained how you felt. How it hurt where no one could see. We're all here Jess, me, Slim, Jonesy, don't push us away. You may have lost one family but now you have us. Right Slim."

Slim nodded, then stood, he smiled at Jess and Andy. "I have an idea, let's get these chores done and go fishing. No one can feel bad with the sun in their face and a fishing pole in their hand."

Andy smiled. "What do you say Jess, reckon we ought a see if we can catch old Charlie today, I 'll go dig us up some worms. The boy released Jess as he ran out of the barn.

Jess smiled, "OK Slim, I'll saddle the horses and get the poles." "Thanks pard." 

Slim returned the smile. 'Yep', he thought, 'they would get through this anniversary together. They would go fishing.' His long legs covered the distance to the house in no time at all as he yelled to Jonesy, "Pack some lunches Jonesy we're all going fishing."

Jonesy yelled back from the kitchen. "I'll get the big fry pan. Fish for lunch."

"Everything OK Slim, you talk to Jess." Jonesy asked.

"I think so Jonesy, I'll tell you about it later."

Lunch pails and fry pan hung off saddles along with fishing gear. Gone was the haunted look in Jess' eyes. Gone were Andy's tears. Jonesy looked over at Slim and nodded. Slim spurred Alamo to catch up with his friend. "Hey Jess, wait up." He called. Jess turned in saddle to look back at Slim and Andy laughed as he urged Cyclone into a lope. "Come on you slow pokes." He challenged. The cowboys raced up the hill to the lake and a day of fishing.

A note was tacked on the kitchen door.

When Mose arrived with the noon stage it was there for him to read.

Gone fishing, coffee and pie on the stove. Careful of the chickens.

The end.


End file.
